


letters to the love that was never meant to be

by alltheburningstars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Epilogue, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Inner Dialogue, Love Letters, M/M, POV Third Person, Reminiscing, dreamnotfound, george and dream write letters, switch of writing povs, there are going to be other characters but only dream and george are writing the letters, they tried loving each other but they ended up writing letters to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheburningstars/pseuds/alltheburningstars
Summary: Written words are the most truthful devices in all of mankind. George and Dream knew when they risked it all that they were destined to travel a bumpy road. They knew their love was futile but set that thought aside and carried on with it, now look where that got them. They're thousands of miles away writing letters to a love that was never meant to be, letters that the other will never read. Though they can speak to each other with a press of a button, they're both to stuck on their own pride...so they write.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. part one- these aren't love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fiction. I am in no way shape or form trying to force anything into existence as George and Dream have said on multiple occasions that they are, and always will be, best friends. If the CC's find anything in my story uncomfortable, I will take the story down immediately.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy my four part story on letters to a love that was never meant to be.
> 
> (The letters are the words that are italicized)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are love letters, of course they are.
> 
> Dream and George both write letters to a seemingly broken relationship since the two of them are unable to swallow their pride. A vigorous healing process shows the two of them and how they're dealing with their broken relationship. Flashbacks, forbidden memories, fights, and drunken confessions, all written into words.

_**dream-** _

_I'm not sure about this George. Just forgetting about what happened, it's not going to do us any good. Starting 'us' in the first place wasn't any good. Nevertheless, I find myself missing you more and more everyday. We knew what we were getting ourselves into the moment we pressed end call, that call changed our lives- then brought us here._

The desktop background flashed from a picture of patches to a black screen which caught the attention of Dream. He trudged over to the area, pen in hand, with George suffocating his never-ending waterfall of thoughts, and swirled his mouse on the mouse pad. Sapnap had pinged him on discord about 20 minutes ago but he was so entranced with his writing that he never noticed. He was in a VC with Karl, Quackity, and _George._

_George._

Dream hadn't spoken to him in a month and a half, at least not in full sentences. It was always "Hey" or "Later" in hopes to keep this 'fall out' on the low and out of sight of the fans. Though, this situation was outrageously difficult to conceal from the public, they're like detectives. They're able to pick apart the tone in your voice and how much time you spend together; or lack thereof.

Dream contemplated joining the call but instead, in fear of interacting with George, he just told Sap that he couldn't join at the moment and that he was with his family. That was nothing but a lie and he knew that Sapnap would pick up on it, Dream was never with family on Tuesdays as they were the days he usually recorded videos. Dream ignored the faint, dull voice that roared in the back of his head just yearning for him to join the VC and walked back over to his bed.

_This isn't what I wanted to happen George, I think you know that. I was the last person who wanted it to go the way that it did. The way that you would laugh at my stupid jokes and then counter them with even stupider jokes or the way you could always deal with me and my ADHD stims even though they could be annoying at some moments. You were always so selfless and caring, which was something I admired greatly about you. That's why I'd like to believe that our souls will find each other in a different universe and live the love story that we wanted, not the one that was too early for existence._

The world seemed to have stopped for Dream, or maybe his world was taken from him, he couldn't tell the difference. George was the only thing that stopped him from falling into old habits, old habits he was glad to have been ridden of for quite some time now. Not being able to sit on call with him, sync his sleep schedule with his, laugh with him, it was all he could think about. 

The phone sat behind him lit up,

_dude where are you, I know you aren't with family idiot._ Of course it was Sapnap, he thought.

Dream ignored it at first but was soon met with another buzz from Karl, _we're playing Jackbox! you should come :)_

He turned the phone off and shoved it under his pillow. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with his friends, it's just that it was hard for him to swallow his own pride and face George for a whole stream. What George said hurt him, truly it did. Though he was sure that something had to have come out of his mouth that hurt George. He hated knowing that George could be doing so much better than him, feeling free from him, maybe?.

_I don't know what I'm doing George, you know I'm a really confused person but at this point I haven't slept or eaten very much in days. I think something switched in our heads, a change I'd never thought would have happened. But we knew our intentions, I would have never thought in a million years this is where we would be._ _T_ _here's no good way to explain what we were, we took a while to find ourselves, to find who we were to each other._

_I don't feel as if we fell out of love, I think we still love each other, I think we always will, or at least I will. These sort of things never seem to go away do they? I know you George, you're probably doing the same thing I am right now, writing everything you feel down no matter what emotions it brings out of you. You never did anything wrong, you're exactly who you always were. I think we will be ok one day, it's just hard right now. I hope one day we can look back on this and say we're stronger._

Dream slammed his sticker decorated composition notebook closed and, without a care in the world, threw his pencil across the room. His head fell back onto his pillow and was met with tiny vibrations on his skull. He reached under the pillow to see the damage Sap and Karl had left in his messages.

14 missed messages from Sapnap

6 missed messages from Karl

2 missed calls from Sapnap

1 missed call from Karl

And it went on and on and on.

Again, it's not that he doesn't want to join to the stream, it's just that he's pushing it off for a different time, what time exactly? he doesn't have a clue.

_**george-** _

_I didn't mean to fall out of love with you, Dream. I fought to feel what I did for you for so long that the feeling just sort of, evaporated. That first phone call changed everything, we talked for hours, cried for hours. Then the second one came around and I feel as if I ruined all that we built. I think it was my fault. I've had time to think about it, I don't truly believe that I fell out of love with you but merely tripped on one of the bumps we knew we would find in our relationship. I'm in my head all the time, you know this. I overthought for hours about how I felt about you when I should have just let whatever would have happened happen._

George snapped out of it as the sound of being punched came through his headphones.

"Sapnap! Cut it out," George yelled with a laugh.

Sap only continued to hit him with a diamond axe, "Come on! We're logging off to go play Jackbox."

Karl joined in, "Yeah! C'mon Georgie."

_Georgie. Only you call me that Dream._

"I'm logging!" He shouted back.

"Good 'cause we're gonna wait for Alex to un-deafen then figure out where the hell Dream is because he hasn't been to a stream in ages," Karl rambled on.

George held in a gasp, he didn't want to hear Dreams voice, not yet. He had that nasty twisty feeling in his stomach, like the one you get when you get to the top of a rollercoaster and begin to plummet down.

_You've always given me butterflies Dream. Even when you kept telling yourself to feel nothing, as did I, I made myself feel something and that something was love. I waited for you, for you to notice how you felt, to notice how I felt about you._

George thought back on the conversation that started it all and began to reminisce, 

"Just say you love me, George," Dream laughed. 

George was chuckling when the word 'no' came out of his mouth.

"Just say it! You know you do," Dream teased.

George remained silent for a moment, "I love you."

His voice was monotone, serious.

"I do love you," was all Dream heard before the ping of someone joining the call rang through his ears.

"What's up idiots" Sapnap greeted while chewing what George assumed was a McChicken.

The two boys stayed silent.

"Woah did I interrupt something?" He asked as he finished chewing.

Neither of them spoke.

"Uh alright, ping me when you two have decided to start talking again," Sap spoke with a slight chuckle.

The moment Sapnap left the call-

"I love you too."

That conversation was what started it all, the late night phone calls, the little secret interactions, it bloomed a fresh start...for the both of them. But that conversation certainly led them to a place they didn't want to be in some way. It led them to this,

"Just say you hate me!" Dream spat in a loud and aggressive tone

He wanted to scream it to George.

"Dream I just think this isn't what we wante-"

"What do you mean! This is all I've ever wanted, you said you loved me and that you always would, what happened to always!?"

Silence.

"You're the one who confessed to me remember!?" He shouted.

George scoffed, "You were begging me to say it to you!"

"I was kidding!" Dream took a deep breath, "And you said it all serious! You told me everyday for months after that, and for what? So we could end up here? You're calling me at 3 in the morning to cut into my chest and rip my heart out!"

"Dream, you're being irrational."

Dream wanted to scream.

This conversation was what led to the lengthy 4 hour long breakup call that shattered both of them to the core.

_I don't want to be all philosophical and hopeless in this letter but I do believe, in some way, that we are soulmates. Whether that be platonic or romantic, I do not know. I know you hate it when I say these sort of things Dream but it's what needs to be said in order for me to let go._

_I sound so stupid in these letters you know, like a 16 year old girl who just got her heart broken for the first time. Once I met you, I was perfect, whole. Everything seemed to fall into place. You told me you didn't believe in love, I know, a likely romance novel trope, but our whole story is sort of like a romance novel, isn't it dream?_

_Again George? Quit it with the philosophy talk._

George thought on many of their late night conversations. The moment they met, the moment they fell out, and _this,_

"Imagine being shorter than Sapnap, couldn't be me," Dream teased

George groaned, "Shut it, I'm literally the average height."

Dream laughed before slowly dwindling in volume, "Mhm, whatever George."

There was an inevitable, threatening silence.

"I like that you're small though," Dream added quietly

"Is that so?" George asked, intrigued.

"Small things are easy to pick up."

Silence.

"Easy to pin down."

George cringed at the forbidden memory and let out a sharp, uneasy exhale. 

_Did you mean that, Dream? Was that an innuendo?_

_do you want to do that to me...clay?_

_I never used to call you that, still don't really. It's just so odd to call you anything other than Dream. Though you like it when I refer to you by your actual name. I remember you telling me to start calling you that off stream but I only continued to call you Dream, a force of habit you could say._

_**dream-** _

_I know the modern societal view of men is that we never cry but if that were truly so, I'd be no man. I cried a lot, maybe too much. You told me that it was a personal thing, that you had some straightening out to do. You told me that it was time for you to stop "letting your imagination drift" on something that was never to be shown in public, that you needed to get a move on with your life. Was that without me?_

_You don't ever take your own advice George, you know that? You always told me, "Dream the world wont fall down around you if you just try and put the overgrown burdens aside." I try to listen, I try to be optimistic for you, George. It's hard when I know that you aren't listening to yourself. I worry that you're too smart for your own good, that you're too optimistic, it's your downfall. Cut yourself some slack, take care of yourself, that's all I ask. I tried my best to take care of you I truly did, being in totally different countries never helped. You're beyond capable of caring for your own well being but I think taking care of you was also taking care of me in some way. Man, I'm not making any sense am I George?_

Dream grabbed a pillow off of his bed and put it to his face, he felt like screaming. He thought about just joining the call, not caring that George would be there. It'd make him happy, hearing George would pain him but make him feel a little less broken.

He picked up his phone and without any more thought, texted Sapnap.

_I'll be on in a sec,_ he texted.

With that he walked over to his computer and opened Discord back up. He stared at the VC, not joining yet, just staring. Dream thought to himself, "Am I really doing this?"

He joined the call.

"Sapnap!! What is that?" Karl said, roaring with laugher. "Oh, hey Dream!" He added.

"Hey" Dream spoke, trying his best to sound sane.

Sapnap chuckled, "Look who finally decided to show up, it's been like 2 days since I've talked to you."

"Yeah I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages," Quackity added.

Dream tried to let out a small chuckle, "Yeah sorry I've been taking care of some...personal things."

Sapnap was the only one out of his and Georges shared friends that knew about the incident at hand. Of course it wasn't on purpose either, it wasn't like Dream or George told him, he figured it out on his own. It was obvious to Sap since the three of them have spoken every day almost consecutively for the past two years. Not to mention that Sapnap and Dream have also been friends since junior high.

"Well we're playing Champ'd up right now and George's drawings literally suck ass so you don't have long to wait," Sap added quickly, assuming that Dream didn't want to elaborate on his so said, "Personal reasons."

"Wha- My drawings are good!" George retorted with a shocked tone.

Dream tried to hide back his laughc but couldn't help it in the end. Thankfully his laugh was mostly hidden behind everyone elses.

Dream took this time to grab his notebook and pencil from his bed.

_This is the first time I've been in a stream with you George, take it you haven't spoken to me, nor have I spoken to you but I feel as if I just got a piece of myself back. Ugh how am I so pathetic. I sound so stupid all the time now George, I have no clue why I sound like this every time I write, all hopeless…I hate feeling hopeless. There's a miniscule part of me that feels hatred towards you, and I hate that but there's also a part of me that understands why you did what you did._

_I almost feel as if we should have met a long time ago, like on the school playground. We would run around playing tag then hold hands under the monkey bars, not thinking anything of it. We talked about meeting all the time, we longed for it. But each time we tried to organize it, there always seemed to be something in the way. We wanted to keep it so that meeting up would be the first time that George would see my face, so that it would be special. This plan was revealed to have no remaining effect when the last fight happened,_

Dream wanted to scream.

So he did.

"Just say you hate me, George!"

The complete disparity in his voice scared George but the thing that happened next shocked him,

Dreams camera turned on.

This left George stunned, staring at the dirty blonde for the first time.

Dreams eyes red and puffy, "Just say...you hate me." There was a crack in his voice.

"Clay..."

"Bye George."

_Buddy left the channel_

Dream snapped out of it.

"Dream?? Earth to Dream? The round is over"

"Oh u-uhm sorry," He stuttered.

George finally spoke, "Let's go on then, we're playing Quiplash now."

"And the code is in the-" 

"Leaked it." George admitted 

"George!"

"What the hell George!"

"C'mon man you're literally dog water." This was Karl, of course.

George sighed, "Karl I swear to god if you say I'm boxed like a fish I will go to bed and skip your stream later." 

"Gogy... why would you say that to me you know I'm sensitive," Karl whined sarcastically.

"Oh my god," George groaned in response.

It was nice to be with everyone, Dream thought. He thought about all the times he was up late at night on streams with everyone, how happy he was. The round of Quiplash began and the next few hours of entertaining had started. 

It was late once Karl finished streaming, 1 am to be exact. This also meant that it was about 6 am in England, meaning George was about to sleep his day away whilst corroding his mind with thoughts.

This is something Dream did daily.

_I went downhill for a while, my life was at a steep incline, sort of poetic wouldn't you say George?. You're the one who taught me to be brave yet I've never spent a moment of my knowing you not loving you, that's not so brave is it? Maybe it is, I'm honestly not too sure, about anything really. The one thing I am sure of is the soul fact that we had something, something real, something most people couldn't dream of having._

Dream walked out into his kitchen, notebook in hand, and traveled over to the fridge to grab a snack. His eyes wandered back and forth and his thoughts were clouded with the question of making a sandwich or just grabbing some grapes- he opted for the grapes. 

_Do you remember falling asleep on call? Your sleep talking would make me laugh and my loud tea kettle wheezing would wake you up. You'd groan and swear that you didn't fall asleep. We shared all these memories and yet now I'm being told that I shouldn't reminisce any of them, that I'm basically showering the wound with salt. I'd like to think that your mind is occupied with memories and not coding. I hope you're not burying your burning heart by shutting everything else in our own little world out. I could never imagine being seen as a stranger in your eyes, I believe that would utterly break me._

**_george-_ **

_There's part of me that doesn't feel the need to resuscitate what we had, to just let our love flatline. But something in me just feels off when I think about it like that, almost like when you read a book and the main character just made a heart wrenchingly bad decision. I wonder what you see when you look in the mirror on the wall of your room, the one you say is on it's lest leg, that it could fall and shatter with any wrong step. You tell me all the time that you hate it when I'm poetic yet you talk about wanting to disappear into your mirror, or how the shadow of the sun is blinding to you._

Months earlier,

"Oh my god this mirror is scaring the shit out of me!" Dream yelled

George chuckled, "Why?"

Dream slid in his chair over to the mirror.

"It's like ancient, its barely attached to the wall and it wobbles every time I walk around." Dream walked back over to his desk. "I feel like I could go right through it, almost like a bridge to Narnia."

"Isn't a wardrobe the path to Narnia?" George asked.

Dream huffed, "Shut up you know what I mean."

"I really don't" George laughed in response.

Dream walked over to the mirror once again, headphones barely still connected, and touched his palm to the glass.

"I almost feel as if it would be better if I could just disappear into it, I could go into a completely different reality whenever I want," Dream gushed.

George sat silent for a moment, "I get it, you feel like you want to escape for a second, it's normal."

Dream traveled back over to his desk, "Would you come with me?" He paused. "If I told you I wanted you to come with me, would you?

"I think I would, yeah." George responded.

Dreams heart skipped a beat, "You think?"

"I wouldn't want you to get sick of me, or hate me."

_just say you hate me!_

"I could never hate you."

George thought it was ironic but he also started to feel the pain of the past arguments. He thought to himself, "I could never hate you either, Dream" Though he pondered back to the argument where Dreams camera turned on. His eyes full of pain.

_Loving you seemed to be my Achilles heel, something I wished I could heal but wouldn't budge as much as I tried. I'm starting to_ _believe that genuine happiness can only be pursued, that it cant actually be achieved. Having you was the one thing that made me think that that thought was complete and utter bullshit, you made me genuinely happy, the "pursuit of happiness" was no longer a pursuit as I myself, had achieved it._

**_dream-_ **

_The only thing that hurts more than knowing I'm alone is probably knowing you're not crying over me, George. After all the lonely minutes I find myself still holding the memories of how I felt before I knew you didn't love_ _me. It was almost like when you have a picture taken of you and someone else and they're always looking the opposite way. You always seemed to be glancing out of frame._

The cold air breezed in through the window on Dream's far left, it was refreshing yet it stung. Dream was in a call with Sapnap and George, currently doing nothing but listening to Sap talk, Sap took notice to this you could say.

Sapnap huffed, "Guys this needs to stop. I feel as if I'm in a VC by myself literally talking to no one. We're best friends, the dream team! You guys, even with your own personal relations, are apart of that team of best friends. You've got to put this behind you and fucking talk to each other, it's getting weird not hearing you two bicker 24/7 so please, just talk," He begged.

George sighed solemnly and let out a slight undernoted chuckle, "It's not that easy, Sapnap."

"But it is! Use your words," He retorted. "Dream? What do you say on this?"

"If George is ok with trying, I'm fine with it. Take it, it will take a while. It's not exactly something that can be fixed with one simple conversation," Dream answered

You could hear Sapnap's smile through the silence. 

"George? What do you think?" Sap asked, breaking the silence.

George sat for a moment, "I don't know man."

Dream's heart had already been torn to pieces but this, this tore up the already torn pieces.

Sapnap had given up as he did not speak after Georges response. It was completely silent in the call, for multiple minutes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'd never want you to do anything just because I agreed to it," Dream paused. "If you want absolutely nothing to do with me I understand, it'll hurt but I'll get used to it."

Dreams voice was sincere, yes, but it also had a hint of animosity in it and he knew George could tell. George could always tell when something wasn't right with Dream, it was a skill that not even some of his closest family members had yet to master.

There wasn't a response from George, just a sigh from Sapnap.

"You guys are killing me." Was all Sap could say.

Dream left the call.

_I still have the drunk voicemails you sent me, of you confessing your every last feeling. Every time I hear them it just seems to remind me that I'm alone. Since the day that we first met you were always steady on my mind, after the call I realized that I had to learn to live without you. I was empty in the middle of a world where you weren't ever going to love me again. We had to love each other through a call and we knew something would happen, just not this_

Dream's phone lit up.

_I'll do it._

It was George.

He had texted the group chat with Sapnap and them both, Dream didn't reply- he only smiled.


	2. part two- the art of trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream are on the path of fixing their already shattered relationship. The road will be bumpy, maybe even more so than their actual relationship itself since their ruined relationship had blundered their friendship. Why continue beating yourself up for something when you can always try again. When you fall off your bike you try again and eventually conquer your problem, that is the art of trying.

_**dream-** _

_I was glad to hear that you wanted to try, George. It gave me hope for a new beginning, cliché I know but I'm just genuinely hopeful. This sort of thing has always been a touchy subject, love that is. You didn't seem to interested in fixing it when the question was first proposed so all I ask is, what changed?_

Sapnap had been texting the two of them separately to come up with some sort of plan to fix things between the pair. Sapnap, being the guy that he is, came up with the plan for them to do one of their old videos. That being one of the famous, "Today, we coded it so that.." videos that the two of them used to do. These videos often took a lot of time, to code, then to record, then the whole editing stage, it was a lengthy process.

George started the call, "Sap why are we doing this at 2 in the bloody morning?" 

Sapnap laughed, "Dude it's like 8 and 9 pm for us so that's your problem." George groaned. "Alright you two, I'm leaving so please just try your best not to be awkward." Sapnap pleaded.

The two only let out agreeing sounds.

"I know this isn't going to fix everything but it's a start, a must needed start."

_buddy left the channel_

Dream and George sat silent for a moment before George began to ramble on.

"We could always do another one of our old coding's, just to make it easier."

Of course Dream agreed, as not to start off on the wrong foot, "Uh yeah that's fine." He paused. "Don't you think we should talk first thou-"

"Let's just finish talking about what video we want to do, is that alright?" George asked.

Dream could tell that George wasn't trying to be hostile, he was just trying to focus on something that wouldn't hurt.

"Oh yeah, alright." Dreams voice was soft and monotone.

_Is this a good idea? I honestly have no god damn clue. Being with you always seemed like second nature but now it's like we just awkwardly met in the line at Walmart. I hate that we have to start all over again but I know it's all we can do right now, all that you can take. I know that I've always been the risk taker, you on the other hand had always been the one to stay inside and code. I loved that about you though, you never seemed to have the need to go anywhere, you were effortlessly happy._

They had decided to do a sequel to their, "Minecraft but my friend is a dog" video that they had made almost a year ago.

"I remember when we first made this video you wouldn't stop singing 'under the tree'. That song was stuck in my head for hours after that recording oddly enough," George spoke softly

Dream thought it was nice to hear his voice again.

Dream let out a small wheeze, "Yeah I did do that didn't I?"

They both logged onto the server in the heat of the silence.

"I always liked your singing, it calmed me." George admitted.

Dream chuckled, "You mean my screeching? Hardly singing I'd say."

_Keep talking George, I missed your voice._

"You have a great voice, Dream." George paused. "Though I know you don't like it."

Dream thought for a bit on what to say next, trying not to risk it.

"You always seemed to like a lot of things about me that I didn't necessarily like about myself." Dream huffed.

George spoke softly, "I think when you love someone you love all of them, even the things they don't love about themselves."

They both sat in the comfortable silence for a moment.

"Maybe you're right." Dream stated calmly.

_I think you're right about that George, loving all of someone, even the things they don't love about themselves. You've always been good with words, one of your biggest talents. Your words are calming yet they feel like fiery embers on my skin._

Dream could sense Georges grin, "I always am," George laughed

"You always are," Dream chuckled while speaking. "You always are," He repeated, this time with a slightly slower and quieter tone.

"I'm sorry though-" Dream started.

George sighed, "I-I don't want to do that right now, Dream." There was a brief, struggling pause. "I just can't. It's late and I'm afraid that if I say something wrong- if something goes wrong, that this will all be for nothing."

Dream let out an uneasy breath, "Yeah...I understand." Dream looked down at his notebook. "There's a lot of things I want to say to you- about us, about me, about everything but I understand if you don't want to-"

"No, no, no, Um-...It's not that I don't want to talk about it- us, It's just that It's hard for me to get ahold of what I want to talk about and it's just a lot-"

"George, I understand...truly, I do." Dream halted. "Whenever you want to talk about things, I'll be here. But for now." Dream began singing, "Under the tree buh bum buh BUM, under the tree buh bum buh BUM"

"I'm just a dog, under a log, under the tree" George finished

They both laughed together for the first time since the fight. The video went smoothly, they were happy-not fixed, but happy.

**_george-_ **

_We talked for hours, just like we used to. Everything was normal- we...were normal. Obviously not everything was quote on quote, 'alright' but it was a start. I told you that I wasn't ready to talk about everything that happened but that was truly just a cop out. I know that I'm at fault but I just cant seem to admit it because I've kicked myself for it ever since._

Dream and George both knew that this process wouldn't be a short one, they had always known that. Seeing them act like friends again was a weird sight as they hadn't spoken for months. Sapnap had reminded George on a previous date that Dream and him were always friends- friends before anything else, so that's what they need to relearn before anything more.

"Sapnap! The bed- You're supposed to be protecting the bed!" George screeched.

Dream laughed at the screaming duo, "Guys! I'm going to die! Oh my fucking god you guys suck!" Dream shouted.

George's character slowly fell into the void and the call was muffled with his loud yelling. Sapnap quickly followed, leaving dream to try and win by himself.

"You two need to learn to get good at this game, you've been playing for years!" Dream yelled as his character fought with another player.

The environment between the trio had started to travel back to the way it was before 2/3rd's of it had plummeted downwards. Take it that George and Dream weren't the way they were before everything but they had to take into consideration how Sapnap felt. His two best friends wouldn't even talk in the same call a couple days ago, the two of them couldn't begin to wonder the stress he felt.

_I think when I write these letters I don't exactly realize the gravity in my words. Not that the words I write are bad but the weight of them can sometimes be overbearing. We need to talk about what happened, I know that Dream, I'm just scared- It's a dangerous conversation to have. You tell me that it's alright that I don't want to talk about it but you saying that just makes me feel guilty. I know how these types of conversations go, I know how we are- both hot heads who's hard outer shell breaks completely when around the other but nonetheless, hotheads._

_I'm afraid we'd yell at each other- I can't deal with more yelling._

George predicted the predicaments that would start just hours later.

_**dream-** _

"I was just shocked George, you told me that you thought that it wasn't what we wanted and I just snapped," Dream vented.

They had both talked about this topic earlier but only decided to talk about certain thing- the good things. Now, it's later and they've realized that they need to talk about the other side of things, whether that means that it will end in closure or even more deepened wounds.

George remained silent for a moment, "I was confused Dream and in my defense you were being a tad bit irrational."

"You told me I was begging you to tell me you love me, I would say that is also irrational," Dream spat with a bit of attitude. "Then I turned my camera on to show you how you had hurt me and you didn't talk to me for months."

"You didn't talk to me either!" George snapped

Dream huffed, "You didn't try to contact me! I tried for days!" He shouted, this time with more anger in his voice.

There was a stiff, hurtful silence.

Dream sighed deeply, "I'm sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have- I know you hate yelling." Dream halted, 

"I didn't hate you Dream, I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He paused, "Seeing you like that made me hate myself."

Dream's voice was strained, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I hate that I made you feel that way towards yourself."

"I'm sorry too, I was also being irrational and it wasn't fair to you." George spoke softly.

The silence seemed more comfortable than the one a few seconds ago.

_At this moment I realized that everything that was happening along our course of trying to fix things was normal. Yes, yelling and fighting wasn't fun but it was, all in all, normal. It's impossible to go through a relationship without fighting, you're always going to disagree on something whether that be what you eat for dinner or what movie to see or something much greater. George and I are unlikely lovers but we are normal ones at the same time. Normal, unlikely lovers._

"Your eyes are a brighter shade of green than what I've imagined, though I can't see green but to what I can see, they're very bright," George spoke with a quiet laugh.

Dream chuckled, "Yeah some people mistake them for a weird shade of blue." He took a breath. "But I also have central heterochromia so there's a shade of brown and hazel in the middle."

"Lucky, my eyes are just dark brown, nothing special." George said with a sad tone.

Dream stood up out of his chair and waddled over to his mini fridge to grab a drink.

"I think brown eyes are pretty, they remind me of chocolate drizzle," Dream added in sense of Georges voice.

George chuckled, "Your hair is also a lot darker of a blonde."

Dream ducked down and ruffled his hair in the raggedy old mirror, "It's not that dark, is it? I mean it's dirty blonde."

"It's not bright blonde that's for sure," George rambled.

The duo spent the night talking, their sleep schedules slowly beginning to sync once again. The refurbishing of their friendship was slowly succeeding as the days went one and everything seemed to be falling into place. The two of them are seemingly both ready to be in each others presence it's just how they felt about the other in their letters that needed more healing.

_Your words seemed to hit me differently than before. I think it's because they were so rare that it became weird to hear them._

_**george-** _

_Having the thought of you shift from giving me a sharp pain to a warm feeling is odd. It's a great feeling though, knowing that we aren't on the worst terms, that we're trying. You told me last night that have pages and pages of letters about me, about us. I just chuckled to myself and spoke, "We are the same people then." We are though- the same people. I wondered all night what he wrote about me, what hurt was written onto page._

George scrolled through twitter as he walked to the bathroom. His timeline filled with his friends secret locked accounts and random edits of other mcyt's. George shut the door and stared at himself in mirror, his hands trail across his chin before running through his hair. He stares at his thin arms and wraps his fingers around his wrist.

 _"Small things are easy to pick up...e_ _asy to pin_ _down"_

Instead of shivering the thought off, he smiled and welcomed it. He turned the water on and flushed it over his face, water droplets hitting his phone screen as he flung his hands in the air. The cold water pierced his skin and woke him up from his 10 hour slumber. George wiped his face with a towel and traveled to the kitchen singing random songs from random musicals.

He trotted through the kitchen layout before noticing a buzz in his right pocket.

 _I'm thinking of streaming some speedruns later if you wanna come,_ It was dream of course.

George responded within the minute, _uh sure, what time?_

 _It would be late for_ _you,_ Dream typed.

George propped himself on the kitchen island and stuffed some Chex Mix in his mouth, _That's fine, you know how bad my sleep schedule is._

 _you sure?_ Dream asked.

George didn't give it a second thought, _yeah just text me before so I can get on._

Dream took a bit to respond, _Can you facetime me, I hate texting._

George coughed up a piece of pretzel and wiped the Chex Mix from his mouth. He propped the ringing phone up to look at the ceiling while he reached to put the bag on the top shelf of his cabinet.

Dream picked up quite quickly that George never noticed and began to hum.

"George" Dream hinted

George jumped, "Holy- I didn't notice you answered."

Dreams wheeze filled the room.

"What did you need?" George asked as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

Dream huffed, which made George nervous.

Dream chuckled lightly, "I may be overstepping my boundaries here but I was thinking about it all night." He paused only to be cut off by George.

"Please elaborate." George snorted.

"I was thinking, I could pay for your plane ticket here and we could meet up for a couple weeks. We're doing really well friendship wise so it would just be as friends, you don't have to answer now I just had to put it out there," Dream rambled 

George was taken back by the blonds rambling. He always wanted to see Dream in person but after the fight he never though he would be able to.

George picked the phone up to his face, "When exactly?" He asked.

Dream smiled slightly, "Beginning of next month?" 

George checked the calendar on his kitchen wall, "That's like 9 days from now!"

Dream did a little shrug.

George sighed, "So you'll pay for both my tickets?" He paused, "How long will I be out there for?"

"Yes, I'll pay for your tickets and I'm not sure like a month? two maybe?" Dream stated.

George's mouth started to form a tiny smile, "I'll think about it."

_I know my answer Dream, when it comes to you, my answer will always be yes._

**_dream-_ **

_Having to think about if the one person you love with your whole heart will ever love you again is one of the worst things one person will ever have to think about. I've been in my head for days just overthinking about this trip. You, George, are going to be here with me in Florida. We'll be two bodies dancing in a league of our own, at least that's what I dream of._

Dream's thoughts had been revolved around George for months now but recently, it's all he's been able to wrap his head around, they're horribly intoxicating. He sat on the side of his bed staring himself straight in the eyes through the old mirror on the wall. It had been four days since he asked George to come to Florida, meaning there was only five days left until he would be sat staring into the mirror next to him.

_Lately I've been thinking about how we're going to act when we're actually both in the same room. People are often bolder over call or text than in person, it's just a fact. I don't believe that will be the case with us. Awkwardness just isn't on the table for us, we're two of the same people who think pretty much alike You don't go over to your best friends house and start being awkward because you have been friends for so long and are used to each others company. Now that you have seen my face it's possible that we will be even more comfortable together._

_Though the past couple of months have been rough, I do believe that we'll have a good time. We ourselves are are our own people, yet we're so very similar. It's like there's a thin string that ties our hearts together._

Dream's phone began to ring.

"Ok, so I googled it and it says that Florida is a very hot place so should I bring more short sleeve shirts or long sleeve shirts, or both-"

Dream wheezed, "George! Slow it down," Dream paused. "Yes, it is quite hot here but it can get cold around my house at night so both."

"So everything?" George asked.

Dream laughed at the man, "Yes, everything."

George rambled on for many minutes after about all sorts of things that he had looked up about Florida on the internet, some being true and some being very false. Dream was entertained though, George's rambling and scribbling was something he adored about him.

"Does it rain a lot over there? I don't like the rain very much- makes me sad." George asked as he shoved his mouth with food.

Dream looked at George with a confused look, "Doesn't rain a lot in the UK? How could it make you sad if it happens all the time where you live?"

"I mean yeah, it rains quite a bit but that's besides the point," George took a bite of his sandwich. "So does it rain or not," George said, food stuffed into his mouth.

Dream laughed, "Not usually around this time, it's pretty dry"

"So no rainboots?" 

_wheeze._

"Rainboots?!"

George huffed, "Shut up."

_Rainboots George? Really? Of all things to wear._

Despite the making fun and the ridiculous word play used to laugh at the other, they both seemed happy. The dark clouds parted and a light came shining through. They were mending, they meaning their own selves and their relationship. 

Dream walked around the house in the up and coming days leading to the day he would see George in person for the first time. He would walk around his lonely house and not feel the slightest bit alone. The vanilla glade plugin on the corner of the wall filled the air with a calming sense of home, a welcoming sense. Dream's ruffled blonde hair fell to his eyes as he walked over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a completely different person, he saw his old self. He didn't see the Clay that was at the lowest point of his life but the one on the top of the world.

**_george-_ **

_My hands are shaking- no, scratch that, my whole body is shaking. It's the night before I see you and I feel like a little kid getting ready to go to Disney World- though I've never been but- I'm getting off topic. I'm writing right now to try and get my nerves out because I'm supposed to be waking up in 2 hours to board a plane and then wait 10 hours more. I'm not scared to see you- that's not it at all, I'm just scared of what I'll say, do even. You're bold and unpredictable, too much confidence at times but that's what makes you "Dream." I've met Dream, and I've met Clay- take it that they are the same people just one has to be a little more conscious about what they say._

George set the pen down and put the notebook onto his nightstand in order to not psych himself out. He stared at the notebook, it was eating at him. He threw the covers over his body and shoved the notebook into the side pocket of his suitcase. 

George looked at his phone then looked back up at the ceiling. This happened many times over but finally after thinking on the matter, he caved and called Dream.

The phone rang for a bit before a groggy Dream picked up the phone.

"George it's 11pm and I have to get up to get your ass tomorrow," Dream groaned.

"And it's 4am for me so quit your moaning," George retorted.

The duo sat in silence for a moment before Dream spoke, this time in a more awakened tone.

"So, what's eating at you? That was usually the case when you call me this late." Dream asked.

George chuckled, "Nothing actually, just a little nervous is all."

Dream seemed to flop back down into his bed, "Why are you nervous? Just hug your rainboots really tight, you'll be fine."

George's scoff was muted by Dreams loud wheeze, "You know what, I just wont come."

"Wha- No," Dream cried out.

"That's what I thought," George laughed out.

They both sat on the call for a while- George until about 30 minutes before he was supposed to wake up.

That leads up to now, this moment. George's mom is parked outside the airport waiting for him to grab his luggage from the back, his blood is rushing and his body feels cold. The sunrise is just barely along the skyline and the airport is mostly empty.

"Be careful alright? Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" Georges mom spoke.

George laughed lightheartedly, "Mom! I'm not 14 anymore," He paused. "I'm an adult, I'll be good."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes mom, I promise," He nagged.

George began to walk towards the doors before shouting a simple "I love you" back at his mom.

George walked through the airport, made it through security, and boarded the plane in about an hour and a half. The plane ride was smooth- though he sat behind a crying baby which is, never the most wanted spot to be on a plane but at least he was on the plane and didn't miss it.

Florida air surprised him. It was dirty and dry unlike the airport in England. America was bland, the color seemed to be drained out of everyone around him, he found it odd. Dream had texted him in a response to his "I just landed" text about 5 minutes ago saying that he was right outside Gate B. George waddled around the airport, luggage in hand searching for Gate B, his heart pounding more and more with every step.

George finally found what he was looking for when he saw a blonde guy sitting out front in a huge white car. He debated just walking right back into the airport, living in the airport for a couple weeks.

"George!" A shout that he knew too well.

All George could do was burst out into laughter as the tall man- way taller than he thought- came rushing towards him in a black T-shirt and shorts.

Dream began to cackle, "You're tiny!" He let out an exact replica of "Bahaha" 

George frowned and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Wait no, no, no, I'm kidding," Dream called out walking forward towards the brunette.

They walked back over to Dream's car, George tiredly trudging along behind the seemingly well rested man. 

Dream started the car, "Man you look rough."

George glared at him, "Yeah I know, I was up with your ass on the phone until like 30 minutes before I had to leave."

"Hey that was your decision," Dream snorted.

George was dangerously tired, so tired that he fell asleep only moments after leaving the airport. The airport closest to Dream's house was about an hour and a half away so he got some well needed sleep.

Dream let the small British boy sleep all the way home, he never even bothered to wake him when filling up the car with gas. George and Dream. The dynamic duo were finally able to meet after all. They finally made it to each other. 

**_dream-_ **

_You're sat beside me slumped over while I'm writing this. You fell asleep like 20 minutes into the car ride back, typical. The gas station was dark but you seemed to light it up, you were a bright vibrant light in the midst of a dark world. You were here, with me. We talked about this for years and after that call I never thought we would actually make it to this point. The letters are no longer to a love that was never meant to be but to one that was just a little late, we still aren't "lovers" but we're in love. We'll always love each other, we will, I know we will._

_I said that you always seemed to be glancing out of frame in one of my earlier letters. Now we're both sat in front of the camera, neither of us looking into it but both glancing at each other, out of frame, but not out of the picture._

_Our story is it's own picture, a picture showing a love that was never meant to be._

_Our love was never meant to be, **we** were never meant to be, but that was the theme of the letters, not the theme of us. The phrase "never meant to be" doesn't mean that it never happened. Yeah, we were never **meant** to be but we beat the odds and here we are,_

_**being.** _


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief excerpt of George and Dream in Florida with a couple of matches and their composition notebooks.

Many weeks have gone by and Dream and George had been having a blast. Their relationship as friends had flourished and they were beginning to develop more of a romantic dynamic. 

George was sat on the couch, scribbling in his notebook while Dream was doing the same in his room. Impractical Jokers played in the background as Dream walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

Dream's eyes snagged on the figure on the couch, "What are you doing out here?" 

"Oh, uh- nothing" George said, slowly pushing his notebook to the side.

Dream rushed over to the closed off man, "What is that?"

George shrugged his shoulders but the blonde refused to take that as an answer, "A diary?" He chuckled.

"A notebook," George confessed. "I write stuff in it, personal stuff."

With that Dream scurried back over to his room leaving George confused and wondering where he ran off to. Dream came back into the room with his hands behind his back, presumingly holding something.

Dream slowly put his hands in front of him, revealing a notebook of his own.

"I have one too," Dream smiled.

They both began to laugh, at themselves and the other. Dream jumped up on the kitchen island and began to roll off questions.

"What do you write in yours?" Dream asked.

George chuckled and looked down at his full notebook, "Letters, thoughts, anything really."

"Ohhh, I see, I see," Dream paused. "Who are the letters to?"

George remained quiet, but the silence told Dream everything he needed to know. Though, Dream assumed that George was doing the same thing he was, he never confirmed it.

"You know who," George stated.

Dream chuckled, "I know who."

The two of them wallowed in the silence for a moment.

"You know who mine are about then," Dream added sheepishly.

George laughed and looked down at his feet, "Then I do, yeah."

Dream sprung up off the island and walked over to George. George looked up at him with a confused look om his face, trying to read what he was about to do. Dream reached a hand out to George and pulled him up off the couch.

"Let's go," Dream said pulling the man.

George grabbed his notebook frantically and followed Dream outside into the backyard.

Dream placed George in the middle of his fenced in backyard, "Wait here."

"Wha- Where are you going?" George asked, still confused on what Dream was driving at.

Dream walked back into the house and searched through the cabinets for a lighter. When he reached the last one, he found a box of matches and walked back outside. George was still stood outside completely clueless.

"Fuck 'em," Dream spoke holding the box up to George.

George furrowed his eyebrows at the man but quickly caught on and smiled.

"Fuck 'em."

Dream opened his notebook and ripped out a few pages to put on top of the notebook itself, George did the same. Dream reached into the box and grabbed a small match before swiping it on the side and sparking the orange whirl of fire. George held onto his ripped pages as he watched Dream light the corner of his, he looked relieved. Dream flung the fire ridden paper onto the notebook followed by the match as he handed the box to George.

George stared at his letter then without hesitation, lit the side of it. He threw it quickly to the ground and stepped back to where Dream was watching their written words burn in a flame filled with broken letters.

They just sat there. Their written worries, heartaches, reminiscing's, burning in a growing flame. George reached for Dreams hand, in which he accepted quickly. You could tell that it burned them- not their skin, but their hearts. 

And that's where it ends, they were stood staring at the burning pile of love that turned beautiful.


	4. alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream had worked hard to rekindle their relationship and lord they had waited for months in order to meet up. The day had finally came and George's thin hands had been shaking the whole plane ride. Dream's hands were the same, shaky, just a bit more tan. Dream was sat in his car just outside his house when he got the call- another call to add onto the list of ones that changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're here right now that means you're are at the beginning of the alternate ending. If you would like to just keep the known ending as the one in your mind then feel free not to read this.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is indeed a sad alternate ending. If that alters your want to read it then I will turn around and pretend I never saw you :)
> 
> p.s There is going to be a song incorporated into this ending so for full effect, when I say that the song begins I ask hat you to play it as it does make the scene a bit more realistic but you do not have to if you don't want (It does make it cooler in my opinion though). Enjoy!

The air was warm that day. Dream wore a pair of nice black shorts and a navy blue T-shirt. He paced back and forth in the kitchen preparing to go pick George up from the airport, his thoughts filled with what the next days would bring. He chugged a quick water before sending a text to George to confirm that his plane landed.

 _Hey have you landed yet? I'm about to start the car,_ Dream typed.

The word 'delivered' slid up in a small font under his text. Dream sat his phone down on the table and made one last round around his house to check that everything was clean while he waited for George to respond. George was super quick at responding so Dream expected a text by the time he got back- when he didn't he thought it was odd but ended up shrugging it off and starting the car.

The silver keys swung back and forth in his hand as he walked into his garage and into his car. The air conditioning rushed onto his face as he opened his garage door- still no text from George. He plugged in his aux cord and shuffled through his playlist until he found a soft song to calm his nerves. 

He texted George again, _Hello? Are you at the airport yet?_

Experience, a classical composition by Ludovico Einaudi began to play.

It was soft and quiet at the beginning while Dream stared at his phone anxiously waiting for a simple text from George. This was unlike him, George that is. He would never not respond back to Dream, and on a day like this? It just wasn't like him. 

Dream glanced at himself in the mirror. He trailed his hand over his freshly shaven chin, looking down at his phone every second that he could. His hair was longer than usual, when straight it fell to the area just below his eyes. He ruffled it, remaining eye contact with his phone. 

_Have you heard from George?_ It was Sapnap that he was texting now.

Sapnap responded shortly after, _No not yet, haven't you?_

Dream put his hand on the back of his neck and took a deep, shaky breath. His heart started beating faster and faster, he couldn't keep up with it.

 _No, he hasn't texted me to say that he landed but he should have like 10 minutes ago,_ Dream began to scare himself.

He landed, he had to have.

Sapnap responded with a simple, _idk man._

He thought for a moment, thinking of the things he may be doing. George was usually very punctual, always where he needed to be on time, always telling you his whereabouts- that's what was weird.

 _Maybe check Instagram, like to see when he was last active,_ Sapnap added.

Dream traveled over to Instagram hoping to see a new message that he missed or maybe just that he was active.

_GeorgeNotFound was active 54 minutes ago_

That was unusual for George, he was always on social media. Maybe he tweeted something and Dream didn't get a notification? Maybe his phone died? Maybe he lost his phone? George was super clumsy so Dream didn't doubt those possibilities.

Nothing on Instagram, Twitter, Discord, anything. No sign of George. Dream also knew that George was a nervous flyer so maybe there was turbulence and George was clinging to his seat. Hell! Maybe he's just chewing on some airplane food enjoying life-

Dream's phone began to ring,

_Unknown number_

Maybe it was George on another persons phone, yeah that must be it.

Dream picked up, "Hello?"

"Oh- hello...Is this Clay?" It was a British lady, she seemed a tad bit shaken up

Dream put a confused look onto his face, "Uh yeah it is, who is this?" 

There was an uneasy silence for a moment. Time seemed to have stopped for Dream, the song began to pick up.

"Oh sweetheart this is George's mum," She spoke softly

Dream let the air filling up in his lungs out with relief, "Oh hi! Did George lose his phone? He hasn't texted me to say that he's at the airport yet."

"Clay..." The women began to cry, "About an hour ago we got an 'I love you' text from George." She broke down completely.

_Silence._

"George's plane... It- The engine failed and plummeted down, killing all except four." His mother gasped for air in between sobs.

Dream was numb, "And George? Did he- Is he?"

This time the silence was agonizing. 

"He's gone Clay"

Dreams body completely froze- he was stunned.

"No, no, no, no, he couldn't have. He's supposed to be here with me- with me." Dreams eyes filled with tears, "I have- I have to go- I'm so so sorry."

Dream dropped the phone to his feet and put his head on his steering wheel between his hands. He took deep breaths, an effort to stop himself from freaking out but he was too far gone, this is George we're talking about.

He needed a pen, he needed paper, he needed to write.

He needed George.

Dream frantically searched through the passenger seat glove box, throwing everything in his way onto the seat. His car registration, extra chargers, Band-Aids, sunscreen, everything just being flung onto the floor of his car. Tears streamed down his face but he didn't care, he just needed to find something- anything. Finally he found pen but only found a thin napkin to write on

_George this can't be true, please tell me this isn't true. You need to be here, you **have** to be here. Please George I can't do this without you- we were supposed to be normal unlikely lovers. We were supposed to beat the odds together. The months and months of trying to plaster our relationship back together, the late night calls, the fights within fights. You're supposed to be here making me laugh, You're supposed to be right next to me, where are you George?_

Dream put the napkin up to his face, his crying smeared the ink but nonetheless he focused his glassy eyes back onto the thin paper. He had no clue what to do so he put all he was feeling onto the flimsy napkin- he was in denial- he was in pain.

 _No. You're not gone- you can't be gone. I didn't get to see you in person, you never got to come see me- you_ ** _died_** _coming to see me. I never got to hold your hand, I never got to kiss you, I never got to feel your skin on mine, I never go to say **I love you** in person. We were going to do so many things- you dreamed of coming to America, you laughed and told me I had no part in that dream but I knew I did- those drunk voicemails told me everything. We were going to have you try American snacks, you were going to gag and tell me that they were disgusting. Then we were going to go to the beach and talk about Minecraft- fucking Minecraft!_

_My family was excited to meet you, I was excited for you to meet them- what am I going to tell them all?_

Dreams hands were shaking. They hadn't shaken this badly since the first time George saw Dreams face when he was crying.

_George Please, please just text me. Tell me this is all a horrid dream- let me wake up and come hug you. You were supposed to talk my ear off with all of your coding knowledge and make me laugh with all your dumbass jokes. You were supposed to make fun of my laugh and rattle off your "I'm color blind!'" excuse after every little bump in the road. You were supposed to sleep in the guest room- I was supposed to sleep in my bed and grow a longing for you. We were supposed to bump into each other in the hallway on our way to sleep with the other. You were supposed to judge my raggedy old mirror and steal drinks out of my mini fridge. You were supposed to move in with me and then sooner or later Nick- there were so many things we were supposed to do together._

_Please just- you're my home so please, just come home to me. I never got to show you my letters. I was going to I swear. You were going to run your fingers through my hair and ramble about how tall I was, you were- are quite short aren't you? Blue was your favorite color because it was the only color you could see so vibrantly, you were supposed to be the only person I saw, you and your vibrancy._

Dream was running out of space, tears dropping onto the red ink making it splatter like blood.

_I wrote these letters because I loved you- I'll love you forever but please, just let this be another love letter._

Dream expected his last letter to George to be their vows, not his eulogy 


End file.
